This invention relates generally to an apparatus that can be attached to a vehicle, and that will prevent theft of both the vehicle and assemblies fastened by screws or nuts and bolts thereto, and more specifically to replacement fasteners that are uniquely configured, and to a specific wrench having a key that alone can remove these fasteners.
Of late, commuters have sought the use of small and efficient vehicles, including bicycles, mopeds and motorcycles, to travel in cities and other congested areas. Unfortunately, these vehicles are subject to theft in their entirety, or theft of component assemblies and parts. Accordingly, there has been an increasing need to develop secure locking mechanisms, that are easily accessible to the authorized user, yet prevent theft throught the removal of these mechanisms by the use of bolt cutters, screw drivers, vice-grips and other tools.
Generally, security is provided to these vehicles through the use of a number of different types of locking mechanisms, including traditional, heavy, and bulky chains that can be threaded through the vehicle's wheels and frame, and attached to a fixed object, like a sign post or mail box. Not only does the size and weight detract from the use of such locking mechanisms, but as well, chains are ordinarly disadvantageous since they can be cut and removed by bolt cutters.
One device that identifies the problems attendant with unauthorized removal of wheels from a bicycle or similar vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,119 to Mitton. The Mitton wheel lock device comprises a body member having a lock of cylindrical design and attachable to the wheel axle by screwing the member to the threaded end of the axle adjacent to the wheel retaining nut, and a looped securing member that is slipped around the frame and inserted and locked into complementary recesses in the body member.
A successful solution to some of these attendant problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,231 to Zane, et al., in which a locking device comprises a U-shaped shackle locking to a cross-piece, such that the shackle can be slipped through the frame and rear wheel of a vehicle, and locked around a post. This device is commercially available under the name "Kryptonite-4". One disadvantage of the Kryptonite-4 is that it fails in its ordinary operation to hook through and retain all but the frame and rear wheel (see patentees' FIG. 4), thereby failing to safeguard against the theft of the remaining unlocked assemblies, including the front wheel, seats, and handlebars. Accordingly, most users of the Kryptonite-4 risk the loss of these assemblies. One solution is a "quick release" device that allows for the rapid and convenient removal of the front wheel, through pivoting of the quick release armature, thereby releasing the shaft that connects the front wheel axle from the front end fork of the frame. The user must remove the front wheel with the quick release, and either carry it around with him, or place this wheel in very close proximity to the rear tire, such that the U-shaped shackle can slip through both tires, and around the post. Alternatively, the user can purchase and apply two U-shaped locks. Heretofore, there appears to have been no device available for safeguarding any of the other assemblies when using the Kryptonite-4, including the seat and handlebars. Removal of these assemblies also heretofore required the use of a separate and distinct wrench, the Kryptonite-4 being used solely as a locking device.
Another locking device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,408 to McCauley. McCauley discloses a replacement vehicle wheel nut or bolt possessing a front elevational face having a curvilinear channel of unique design, and a key having a complementary front facial projection that can be inserted into the channel of the nut or bolt. When the user replaces the nuts or bolts on a vehicle wheel with McCauley's device, attachment and removal of same can only be performed by engagement of the key through use of a ratchet-driver, or other wrench to hold and leverage the key.
Accordingly, use of McCauley's device produces a variety of attendant problems. First, the user must carry around the special key with him, for without it, the replacement nuts or bolts cannot be removed, and when left with the vehicle, may be discovered and used in an unauthorized manner. Second, should the user lose this key, or not have it with him, it will be impossible to remove the wheels, as they are attached with the replacement nuts and bolts. Third, the user must carry a ratchet-driver, or other wrenching means, which must be of a sufficient size to provide the leverage necessary to torque the key and the nuts or bolts. Fourth, if these nuts or bolts are used with a wheel of a bicycle, moped or motorcycle, the user must still attach the vehicle to a stationary object, a pole or post, by a locking means, which is neither discussed nor disclosed by McCauley. Thus, the user must at all times carry with him one key for locking the vehicle in general, yet another key for the wheel nuts or bolts, and, as well, a wrench or other tools, in order to insure safety.
The aforementioned problems are effectively eliminated through use of the instantly disclosed and claimed novel vehicle and assembly locking and wrenching apparatus.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a locking apparatus for vehicles and assemblies attached thereto, such that the user will only need to carry, at most, one key.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide replacement nuts or bolts that can be attached and removed only when authorized and only through use of a complementary key and wrench that is fastened by means to the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such fastening means on a device that also locks the entire vehicle to a stationary pole or post, such that when the object is locked, the key cannot be used.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide said fastening means and vehicle locking device as a wrench such that the proper torque can be applied to the key, when inserted into the locking nuts or bolts, and these nuts or bolts can be attached or removed.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide that the key for the nuts and bolts is always secured to the vehicle, such that it cannot be lost or misplaced, nor used except when authorized.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide that the nuts or bolts be capable of use on any one or more assemblies of a vehicle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide for locking of assemblies to vehicles with a minimum of additional weight added.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a locking apparatus that can operate as a wrench for the removal of assemblies from vehicles, thereby eliminating the need for carrying like or similar tools.